


Crush

by thefalloftheauthor (egosoffire)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/thefalloftheauthor
Summary: A little bit of unrequited love. Molly develops a crush on Mary.





	

Oh.

Molly was sitting with Mary, drinking tea in her living room, when it hit her. It hit her hard. Of course. God, she had a crush on Mary, didn't she? That was why she got lightheaded whenever Mary was near, and that was why she hung onto the woman's every word. No way, she was far too old to be getting _crushes_ on her friends, especially her _married, and very much pregnant_ friend.

"Molly, you okay?" Mary asked, looking at her curiously.

"Oh yes," she said with a nod. "I was just thinking. Don't mind me."

"Thinking? About what?"

"Nothing important," she lied. "Are you hoping that the baby's a boy or a girl?" It was too early in the pregnancy to determine accurately, and Mary had mentioned that she and John were considering letting it be a surprise.

"I don't care what the baby is, as long as he or she is healthy," Mary said, "but at the same time, I can vividly picture holding my little girl in my arms"

Mary laughed, nervously, and her whole face lit up. Molly smiled. She was one of the most beautiful women that she'd ever met in her life. 

"Have you always wanted children?" Molly asked curiously, because, well, Mary was always a mystery to her.

"Yeah," Mary replied, a wistful smile on her face. "I used to live a very different life, though, so I only thought of such a thing being possible when I met John." 

"You and John are such a lovely couple."

"Thank you, dear." 

After Mary went home that evening, Molly started crying. She knew it was idiotic, but tears sprung to her eyes almost immediately. She let out a breath and cried, helplessly. She hated the feeling of unrequited love, come to get her yet again. It took a moment for Molly to catch her breath. It just wasn't fair that every time she felt the rush of desire, of wanting someone in that way, that urge came for someone who'd never return the feelings. The simple fact of it being _unfair_ hit her hard and she tried her best to forget about it. 

It didn't matter if it was fair or not. It was just life, and it was what it was.

Although a childish instinct said to avoid Mary from thereon out, Molly ignored it. Mary was her friend, someone she enjoyed being around and she wanted that closeness, even if it would never be the kind of closeness that she truly desired.

Mary was six months along when she asked Molly to be the godmother of her child.

"I know John will probably wait until I've burst to ask Sherlock," she said, huffing and shaking her head, "but I want to ask you and Mrs. Hudson. I've decided." 

"Really?" Molly asked. She knew exactly what Mrs. Hudson meant to both John and Sherlock, and the fact that she could be considered on that level was-- well, it was really good. "God, Mary, that would be the greatest honor."

Mary's face lit up in a smile.

"Thank you," she said softly. "You've become one of my best friends in these past few months, you know? I never really had a chance to have good friends, especially good female friends. It's just...nice..."

"I agree."

And Molly truly did. Like Mary, she hadn't made close friends in the past years of her life -- and the people closest to her were often men. Having a woman that was so close to her, who cared about her and wanted to make her the godmother of her baby was amazing. She was extremely honored by the fact. 

Despite the fact that unrequited love still hurt, that was a great thing in itself.


End file.
